Burning Hearts
by SpiritDetective007
Summary: A demon holds Keiko's life in his hands. In order for her to stay alive, Yusuke must cross the line between good and evil.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho except for the evil villains.

**A/N**: Okay, this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story! So kinda go easy on me. And if I mess up on the characters, I'm sorry and please let me know and maybe I'll fix it.

Here it is:

"And this one…" the short brown-hair girl said as she handed him another dress on a hanger. The teen grumbled, "Okay, geez, how many friggen dresses are you going to try on?"

"What was that?" she called from behind the dressing room.

"Nothing!" Yusuke said with innocence in his voice. He turned and placed the seven random dresses back onto the same rack. _What the hell am I doing here?_ Yusuke wondered. He glanced at his watch, they have been in the same store for almost an hour and Keiko still hasn't found a dress yet! _This is so embarrassing, a guy like me in a girl store! _

"Would your girlfriend like to try on these?"

Yusuke moved his eyes towards the tall skinny man with a thin French-style mustache. He then glanced at the pile of clothes the man was holding. His eyes widened, "Hell, no! She's good!" He began to wave his hand at him, "And besides she is NOT my girlfriend! Okay? She's just a friend! Now get lost!"

The man's eye twitch and he turned towards the dressing room, "Perhaps I'll ask her myself." The man felt the teen's hand grab his shirt collar and pulling him towards his face. "If you take one step towards that room, I'll kill you."

The man looked at the death threat in Yusuke's eye. He jumped out of Yusuke's grip and took off running behind the employee's door.

"Okay Yusuke, I'm ready."

Yusuke sighed, "Good, I'm hungry!"

Keiko came out from behind the door and walked towards her friend. Yusuke raised a brow, "Hey, what are you getting?"

"Nothing, I couldn't find anything," she bluntly replied.

There was a loud landing blow as Yusuke did the famous anime drop. "What!"

He stormed out of the store with her trailing along, "What is with girls? You can't buy a stupid dress in less than a minute? The only thing girls are good for is cooking."

He saw it coming before he could react. Whack! Yusuke stumbled back upon Keiko's slap. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, rubbing his bruise.

"Yusuke! You jerk! You are such a sexist!" Keiko took off, "Men are scum! All they do is drool when they see some girl's cleavage and look up girls skirts!"

Yusuke ran off after Keiko, "Who's being a sexist now?"

Keiko glared at him, "I'm sorry I took long okay? This is our first time hanging out together in a long time! The least you can do is at least pretend you're having fun!"

Yusuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "Keiko." He looked into her eyes, "I am having fun. I'm sorry for back there, you know I like teasing you."

Keiko's glaring face fell as a small smile formed in its place. "Yusuke…"

Being the type that doesn't like mushy stuff, Yusuke immediately changed the subject. "Wanna grab some food! I'll buy!"

An hour or so later, after watching Yusuke shove down five burgers, Keiko was being exhorted home by Yusuke. The sun had begun to sink below the horizon and a chilly breeze was approaching. Keiko shivered against the cold. Yusuke sensed this, and seeing that he had no jacket, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, offering her a bit of his body heat. Keiko blushed and looked up at Yusuke. He kept staring straight ahead but she continued to gaze upon his eyes, which were twinkling due to the setting sun. It then narrowed in alert and he stopped suddenly. Keiko looked at him, "What is it?"

Yusuke scanned the area. Nobody was around except for a fat cat that was lying next to a garbage can. _Wait, garbage can_. Yusuke stared at it. That was it. He pulled Keiko behind him as two demons withered out of the can.

"Urameshi…" one of them growled. Yusuke held Keiko close behind him.

"What the hell do you ugly creatures want?"

"C'mon Urameshi. Not all demons are ugly."

Yusuke turned his head to the new approaching figure. It was a tall, slender man with long slick yellow hair. Fangs hanged out of his teeth and a black robe was draped around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke snapped, angrily. He could tell Keiko to run, but what if these creeps run after her? He could sense her shiver in fear behind him. _Don't worry Keiko I'll protect you_.

"Must you be so informal? Perhaps you should be more concerned about your girlfriend."

"What?" More demons appeared and jumped all around Yusuke in a flash. Yusuke lost Keiko and angrily began punching and smacking the low-rate demons.

As they went down, he searched for Keiko. He found her lying unconscious near the demons he knocked out. He caresses her head onto his lap, "Keiko, are you okay?"

"See what I mean Urameshi?"

"I would so love to wipe off that smirk off your face." He picked Keiko up, "But I can't put a friend in harm's way."

The tall demon took a few steps towards Yusuke, "And that is your greatest weakness."

Yusuke took a step back. Something in his gut told him that something was wrong.

"The reason I came today Yusuke is because I want you on my demon team."

"So let me guess, you're one of the most wanted criminals in Spirit World." Yusuke declared.

The smirk widen, "I suppose you can say that, Spirit Detective."

"I'll deal with you later." Yusuke said. He turned to run. "You can tell something is wrong Yusuke, I see it in your eyes." Yusuke stopped at look at him. "I can assure you that if you walk away now, you'll regret it."

Yusuke looked down at Keiko.

"Yes. You're right. I can see why they picked him for Sprit Detective." He turned to his two assistants, "He's so clever at figuring things out, isn't he my boys?"

The two demons grunted in agreement. The head demon turned back to the teen, "Take a look at Keiko again." He did. "She seems normal, doesn't she? Almost as if nothing is wrong with her."

Yusuke's eyes snapped back at his. "In fact, when you were punching out those pathetic demons, I managed to infest in her a Demon Worm."

"Demon Worm?" Yusuke exclaimed. Koenma once told him of these.

_"These are deadly worms Yusuke. If one managed to crawl inside a host by the will of his master, then his master can use him to perform painful tortures upon the victim." Koenma explained, pointing a finger, " Be careful that you never stumble upon one, since you can only remove it by… "_

"_Yah, Yah. I'll worry about it when it happens okay."_

"Damn," Yusuke muttered.

"So, you've heard of it." The man chucked cruelly, "Good, I don't have to explain. You do know, that it is I that hold this human girl's life in my hands."

"You hurt her, and I'll kill you." Yusuke warned.

"Hold it there, hot-temper. If I tell the worm to attack her, then only I can tell it to stop." The man glared at him, "So if you try to harm me, then your girlfriend will die."

"Shit, what do you want? To kill me?"

"No my dear boy. That's far too easy. I want you to join me."

"Join you?"

" I saw you with in your battle with Toguro. You are most impressive. In order to achieve what I want, I need you on my team."

"Well, I hate to ruin your plans. But I'm not going to join with a lunatic bastard."

The man glared before he snapped his long fingers. Keiko began twitching in Yusuke's arm. Yusuke looked at her, scared, "Keiko!" She started to yelp and tears started slipping under her closed eyes. "Stop it!" Yusuke yelled, "Stop! Please!"

"What will it be, Yusuke? Tell me what I want to hear!"

"Please stop it! I'll join you! I'll join you!" He held Keiko close to him, "Don't hurt her…please."

The man smirked and snapped his fingers again. Keiko stopped twitching and her muscles began to relax. Yusuke hugged Keiko in comfort while stroking her hair.

"Weakness Yusuke. You have a weakness. You want me to kill her off?"

"No!" Yusuke begged, "I said I'll join you! Now don't harm her!"

The man smiled, "Good, I was just making sure." He held out his palm towards the teen, "Come with me, but leave the girl here!"

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed, "I can't…I won't!"

"Don't worry, I said I won't harm her. Just leave her and she'll wake up and find her way home."

Yusuke looked at Keiko sleeping face.

"Hurry! Or I'll kill her for sure."

Yusuke growled and laid Keiko down against the tree. He saw her shiver slightly. He whipped off his white T-shirt and placed it over Keiko.

"Don't worry Keiko, I'll stop him," he whispered. He bent towards her ear, "I'll beat him and come back. I promise."

Keiko eyes snapped opened, "YUSUKE!"

She looked around the quiet evening and saw that she was alone.

_George's Narration: Yusuke has joined an evil demon in order to save Keiko's life. But what will he have to do? And who is he working for? Find out next time when Yusuke has to face his friends…fist to fist._


End file.
